Conventional snow pushers and similar containment plows have, for the most part, been designed for use with large vehicles such as loaders, backhoes and similar heavy-duty equipment that have buckets or other standard coupling mechanisms to allow the vehicle to be easily attached to the containment plow. As containment plows are becoming more accepted for plowing, cleaning and maintaining smaller areas, or areas that cannot withstand the weight of heavy equipment (e.g., turf football fields, feed lots, bladder-lined reservoirs, etc.), a need has been recognized to easily fit such containment plows and similar attachable equipment to smaller vehicles. However, an impediment to simply putting a containment plow on the front of an ATV or a UTV, as that such vehicles have different coupling mechanisms, and require customizations in order to work with conventional couplers used on such plow/pushers. Moreover, some vehicles lack or have limited ability to raise and lower a plow attached to the front of the vehicle, let alone adjust the angle of tilt of the plow relative to a surface being plowed.
Recognizing a need to provide improved connect-ability for containment plows, material pushers and the like, the various embodiments described herein seek to “standardize” the containment plow with a simple pivoting attachment mechanism, and thereby enabling use of such equipment by only altering the vehicle interface in order to fit the same plow, or same plow model to different vehicles. In doing so, customized couplers have been designed to fit a range of different vehicles and the couplers each have a plow interface that is common, including a pivoting connection to allow the plow/pusher to “ride” over surface changes while still providing a tilt-angle limiting feature. The plow interface provides for easy separation of the plow from the coupler by removal of a pivot pin(s). Moreover, the ease of coupling/uncoupling the plow allows for multiple vehicles to be fit with a coupler which allows a plow outfitted with the coupling to be used interchangeably with several vehicles.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a material pusher coupling system, comprising: a material pusher having a pair of spaced-apart hinge bosses (knuckles) attached to a rear of the pusher and located along a common axis parallel with the longitudinal axis of the material pusher; a vehicle coupler including a pusher interface on one side thereof and a vehicle interface on another side thereof, where the pusher interface includes at least one hinge boss fitting between the spaced apart hinge bosses in a position where a common hinge pin extends through the interior of the spaced-apart hinge bosses and the at least one hinge boss, so as to cause the material pusher and the vehicle coupler to be in a pivoting, hinged connection to one another; and wherein the vehicle interface is suitable for attachment to structural components of the vehicle to which the material pusher is to be attached for use.
Also disclosed in embodiments herein is an equipment coupling system, comprising: an attachable piece of equipment having a pair of spaced-apart hinge bosses attached to a rear thereof, the hinge bosses being located along a common axis, said axis being parallel with a longitudinal axis of the piece of equipment; a vehicle coupler including an equipment interface on one side thereof and a vehicle interface on another side thereof, where the equipment interface includes at least one hinge boss, fitting between the spaced apart hinge bosses, in a position where a common hinge pin extends through the interior of the spaced-apart hinge bosses and the at least one hinge boss on the vehicle coupler, to cause the piece of equipment and the vehicle coupler to be in a pivoting, hinged connection to one another; and wherein the vehicle interface is suitable for attachment to components of the vehicle to which the piece of equipment is to be attached for use.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is an alternative embodiment where pins are employed for the connection of equipment to vehicles, for example, an equipment coupling system, comprising: an attachable piece of equipment having at least one pair of spaced-apart first bosses attached to a rear thereof, each pair of first bosses being located and aligned along a common axis, said axis being parallel with a longitudinal axis of the piece of equipment; a vehicle coupler including an equipment interface on one side thereof and a vehicle interface on another side thereof, where the equipment interface includes at least one pair of second bosses for each of the first bosses on the attachable piece of equipment, wherein for each of said first bosses and associated pair of second bosses a common pin extends through the interior of the first boss and pair of second bosses on the ends thereof to cause the piece of equipment and the vehicle coupler to be connected to one another; and wherein the vehicle interface is suitable for attachment to components of the vehicle to which the piece of equipment is to be attached for use.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.